The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional wall mounted shower heads typically include a round or square shape that discharges water in a roughly circular pattern. This shape is typically insufficient to provide a continuous stream of shower water to both the head, back and shoulder area of a user. As such, users must often move from side to side to provide coverage onto their shoulders, or must purchase more expensive ceiling mounted shower heads that include a “rain” feature.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a showerhead that is designed to provide an even and uniform stream of shower water onto the entirety of a user's head and shoulders.